


Congrats on the baby

by MelTheSugarBug



Series: Newt Scamander imagines [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, How Do I Tag This, happy mother and father, newt scamander will be a great daddy, the creatures are so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: Pregnant!Reader x Newt + Giving birth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really want a newt imagine where his wife is pregnant and he has to deliver the baby. I imagine he’s delivered all sorts of babies non human and I just would love a fluffy comical sweet fanfic of him and his wife welcoming their baby together in their case of fantastic beasts with their animal and beast family surrounding them . Imagine submitted from tumblrbree143

Words:1,249

Contains: Fluff,fluff oh and more fluff. Domestic bliss.

 

When Y/N first announced that she was pregnant, Newt couldn’t believe it. Him! A father! Even if he felt a touch apprehensive, he felt confident that he could handle it, it couldn’t be much different then helping a creature give birth right?

 

He first started by making a nest, gathering as many blankets and pillows as possible, making a little nest in the shack in the case.He then present it to you, smiling with pride.

You stare at it for a moment, finally realizing where all the pillows and blankets had gone.You were 6 months along,your belly showing through the gap in your bathrobe. Newt was incredibly patient with your mood swings and kept a cabinet full of potions for your morning sickness. He even took cooking lessons from both Queenie and Jacob to keep up with your strange cravings. You also had the niggling sensation that he was trying to fatten you up, always bringing you convenient snacks.

‘Darling, humans don’t…’ You were cut off at his earnest expression, big blue eyes staring at you, waiting for you to comment on how well his nest, your nest was made. 

‘It’s looks incredibly comfy honey’ You finished by saying,taking off your slippers( because any other type of shoes seemed to make you incredibly uncomfortable) and laying on your side in the nest. You had to admit, it really was comfy, the blankets were warm, probably a warming charm was added to them, the pillows soft and squishy, which did wonders for your sore back.You let out a sigh,settling into the nest. You looked up at Newt, who looked incredibly proud of himself,he was practically glowing. This warmed your heart. You reached out a hand for him to join you.He settled in behind your back, hand automatically, wrapping protectively around your belly, the warmth seeping through the fabric of your nightgown.

‘Did you know that female Fwoopers picks the male that makes the most colorful nest?’ Of course you had heard it before but you never grew tired of him rambling about his creatures, listening intently each time, even if it was the fifth,tenth time he told the same story. 

 

When you would sometime get aggressive( mostly because you were hungry) Newt would gladly tend to you while you laid in the nest, which was where you rested most of the time when you were tired. He’d approach you cautiously but would never fault you for your nasty behavior( which you always apologized for after, nearly in tears) Some of the creatures of the case would also wander in the shack or stay close to you whenever you tended to some of them. When Newt was busy, it would be Dougal who tended to you, braiding your hair(trying to at least) offer you food. The niffler would cuddle close to your belly, The moon calves would crowd you, their tiny noses sniffing curiously at your belly, cuddle you if you sat down in their enclosure. Pickett seemed to have deserted newt and took residence into the pocket of your bathrobe, chirping irritably at any creature who tried to be too rough with you, taking his role of guardian pretty seriously. 

Finally the day of the birth arrived….pretty unexpectedly. You were tending to Nadine, the Nundu, calmly polishing her spines, the feline purring loudly with pleasure when you felt something wet run out your leg. You gasped, seeing the growing puddle on the dirt floor. Nadine chuffed in alarm,standing up. 

‘Newt? Newt!’ You called, wincing in pain when a contraction hit you full force, forcing you to double over in pain, clutching your belly. Pickett let out a worried thrill, peeking his head out of his cozy pocket.’ I’ll be fine Pickett dont worry aHH!’

‘love whats the matter?!’ Newt came running from the other side of the case, slightly winded.

‘My water broke’ You breathed out,trying to take deep breaths to ease the pain. Newt picked you up with ease and carried you to your nest, a few of the creatures following closely, worriedly. He set you down into the nest, arranging the pillow to support your back so you could sit up. 

‘Newt, it hurt’ You whispered in distress and gently caressed your hair soothingly.

‘there there my darling ,everything will be ok’ He had a confident expression of his face but you could feel the fine tremors of uncertainty through his hands. 

‘Dougal, watch over her for me, I’ll go get the supplies’ Newt said to the demiguise as he left, who chirped and came to hold your hand, patting it reassuringly, making small soothing noise at you. Pickett left the confines of your robes and climbed up your chest to pat at your cheek, clicking at you. You smiled despise yourself, even if you were in horrid pain.

‘Newt!’ You cried as another contraction hit. He came running in,numerous floating items following him. He hastily took off his vest and pulled up his sleeves. 

‘I’m here darling’ He said kneeling down beside you, items landing beside him on the ground.’Let’s get you out of your stuffy gown first’ He helped you out of your bathrobe, careful not to jostled Pickett, who now took residence into your hair. He threw it to the side and moved into the nest to between your legs. He reached and took off your now soaked panties and threw them to the side.

‘Alright darling,you will have to push’ He instructed calmly, even if he felt panicky inside, so many things could go wrong but he forced himself not to think about it. You nodded, smiling gratefully at Dougal who patted your sweaty forehead with a towel. You pushed, grunting with effort as Newt held your legs open with his hands on your knees. You sobbed in pain as you pushed some more. 

‘You’re doing very well love, keep going’ Newt said encouragingly, a smile lighting his features, peeking between your legs to see the progress’ You grasped one of his hands and held it tightly.You took a respite, panting heavily, Dougal dutifully patting your forehead every now and then.

‘Push love, I can see the head!’ Newt said, grinning widely. You were torn between wanting to punch him and kiss him. You gave one hard final push and then….

A wail followed as Newt held up your newly born body. You stared in awe, tears of joy slipping from your eyes.

‘It’s a girl’ Newt said reverently, his own eyes filled with tears as he carefully cleaned up the baby and cut the umbilical cord and swaddled her into a warm blanket. He handed her to you and you held her to your chest, gently touching the downy soft cheek of the baby with a gentle finger. Dougal crooned, carefully coming closer to peer at the baby, a small furry hand booping the baby’s nose, causing her to giggle.Newt took off his soiled blouse and came to sit beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, tucking you into his side, peering down at his little girl, a slender hand reach to touch the tiny hand that peeked from the blanket, little fingers latching onto his larger ones instantly.

‘how should we call her?’ You asked,smiling as Newt pecked your temple.

‘How about Gwendolyn?’ He proposed and the baby giggled.

‘It’s the perfect fit then’ You grinned and looked up, seeing that some of the creatures had wandered in, hoping to take a peek at the new welcomed addition of the case.

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly easy to write and I had fun. I went with the flow nad here we go Daddy!Newt :D


End file.
